The present invention relates to a bicycle rear end assembly and more particularly to a rear end assembly comprising at least one brake caliper support which is mounted to rotate about the rear wheel axle and a hub carrier which is secured to this rear wheel axle, and comprising at least one lower arm which is articulated at a first end to a hub carrier and at a second end to the bicycle frame, and an upper arm which extends from the hub carrier to the frame.
In known embodiments, floating calipers are rotationally mounted around the rear wheel axle. The caliper surrounds the braking track on the disk, in the manner of a vise, and it is the disk which moves in order to be centered in the caliper.
Document FR 2 762 572 discloses a bicycle rear suspension characterized in that various elements of this suspension are arranged in such a way that frame efficiency is maintained during pedaling. The driving power of the bicycle is thus optimized without the feared effects of pumping in order also to optimize the behavior of the frame under braking, it may be envisioned for a floating caliper to be added to the rear end assembly equipped with such a suspension.